The Originals Smut
by RedCoat1
Summary: The Originals characters have began feeling very strongly for one another. Warning: MAJOR SMUT
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone reading this, I hope you enjoy it.**

Kol walks into his bedroom with Kaleb right behind him.

"I like you room." Kaleb says, a little nervous.

"Hey, don't be nervous. Now I'll show you the bathroom." He raises his eyebrows.

Kaleb follows Kol into his large bathroom equipped with a long shower, a built in bathtub, as well as a balcony.

"Wow. Even your bathroom is huge." Kaleb points out.

"I know. So, I'll leave you here to get ready."

Kol walks back into his bedroom.

Kaleb takes his shirt off first then his jeans. He takes in a deep breath and drops his Calvin Klein boxers releasing his giant package.

Kol knocks and asks

"Are you ready Kaleb?"

"Yeah come on in."

Kaleb allows.

Kol walks in sporting his half hard dick. He walks over and turns on the shower.

The two men stand next to each other akwardly. It's only happened once, but they want more.

"So, how should we do this?" Kaleb asks.

"What do you mean?" Kol answers confused.

"Like, do I fuck you first or you fuck me first or, at the same time?" Kaleb wonders.

"How would that work?" Kol asks.

"I don't know I'm not used to this!"

"Well neither am I!" Kol fights back. "Listen, we'll figure it out. Okay?"

Kaleb nods. Kol puts his hand under the water and sees that it's hot. Kol nods and walks in with Kaleb right behind him. Kol turns around to face him. They look into each other's eyes.

Kol cups Kaleb's head in his hands and kisses him. Kaleb kisses back firefly.

Kaleb takes a chance and grinds his crotch into Kol. Both of their cock grow hard almost immediately. They look down and smirk when they see that both their dicks are twelve inches long and matching in thickness as well.

They connect their lips once again. After a few minutes, they come up for air.

Kol smirks and turns around. He bends over and leaves his hole on full display.

Kaleb smiles and gets on his knees.

He begins with licking Kol's hole.

Kol shutters.

Kaleb starts to push his tongue into Kol's hole and when he puts it fully in he gives Kol a quick moment to adjust. He begins to move it around as Kol moans calmly.

"Yes, oh Kaleb yes."

As soon as he thinks he's ready, Kaleb stands up and positions his cock right at Kol's pink hole and smiles. He runs his tip up and down Kol's entrance.

"Kaleb just fricking stick it in me already!" Kol demands.

Kaleb smirks and thrusts his dick into Kol's ass in one motion. Kol moans so loudly he's sure if there was anyone in the house, they would have heard.

Kaleb pauses to give him and Kol time to adjust.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kol gives him permission.

Kaleb starts pounding his dick into Kol's ass. Kol starts moaning and cursing.

Kaleb isn't being precise or careful, he keeps going in at different angles until Kol screams

"Wait!"

Kaleb doesn't move.

"Is something wrong?" He asks concerned. Kol is his best friend and he doesn't want to hurt him.

"No it's just, don't stop hitting that!" Kol struggles.

Kaleb, realizing he found Kol's prostate; begins hammering it. Kol screams and moans.

"YES YES, OH FUCK ME, FUCK ME YOU LITTLE SLUT! YES YES! POUND MY TIGHT ASS YOU SLUT! O, OO, YES YES YES, OMP AH AH AH!"

Kaleb picks up his pace and goes as fast as he can, his balls slapping Kol's ass.

He wraps his arm around Kol's waist and starts jerking his neglected cock. Kol's curses just turn into jiberish as Kaleb's thrusts become in tune with his jerking off of Kol.

"Oh, I'm going to cum!" Kol yells.

"Cum with me!" Kaleb pleads as he picks up the pace even further.

Kol let's out a scream as he cums over Kaleb's hand. Kaleb moans loudly with Kol's ass tightening during his orgasm as his penis locks fully into to Kol's ass and his load flows into Kol's butt.

They both let out quiet moans as Kaleb slips out of Kol.

They both take a minute sitting on the shower floor.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Kol tells his friend smirking.

Kaleb turns around on his hands and knees and waits. Kol continues smirking. He starts off jacking himself and Kaleb to full erections.

He then digs his face into Kaleb's ass, licking it, slightly rubbing his nose into it. He takes two fingers and slowly puts them into Kaleb's ass. As soon as Kaleb has adjusted Kol begins scizzoring him.

Kaleb moans in pleasure trying his hardest not to scream.

Kol pulls his fingers out and digs his tongue into Kaleb's asshole.

Kaleb screams in pleasure. Kol twirls his tongue around before coming up making a poping sound.

It's Kaleb's turn to shutter.

Kol gets up on his knees and runs his hard dick all around Kaleb's butt.

"Quit teasing me Kol. Just fuck me!" Kaleb demands. Kol chuckles.

"Be patient." Kol requests.

He brings his hand up and slaps one of Kaleb's cheeks as hard as he can. Kaleb howls in pains.

"Do not demand anything of me." Kol tells him.

He brings his hand up and slaps Kaleb's other cheeks. Finally, he uses both hand to slap both of Kaleb's cheeks, thrusting in at the same time.

They both moan in pleasure.

"Damn Westphall, you're so fricking tight!"

Kol compliments as Kaleb smirks at him.

"Same to you Mikaelson. OH FRICK YES!"

Kol finds Kaleb's prostate and starts hammering it. His hips ads a blur as he also takes Kaleb's dick in his hand and jacks him off.

"YES FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH I AM! YES YES! OH FUCK ME YOU HO, YES YES YES!"

Kaleb screams out in pleasure.

Kol goes at Vampire speed, vibrating his cock in and out of Kaleb's hole. Kol is moaning just as much as Kaleb. He goes faster and faster, drilling into Kaleb's prostate.

"I have to cum!" Kaleb screams.

Kol mearly picks up the pace going as fast as can.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both scream as Kaleb's ass tightens as he reaches his orgasm, cumming hard. Right behind his, Kol; balls deep inside Kaleb, reaches his orgasm and unloads his ball into Kaleb's ass.

Kol keeps his length in Kaleb's hole as they come down from their highs. After a couple minutes, Kol pulls out and they collapse, laying on their backs next to each other.

"We have to do this more often." Kol says.

He and Kaleb looks at each other smiling. They both lean in and kiss one another passionately.


	2. RH

**Here is a chapter focusing on Rebekah and Hayley.**

Rebekah walks into Kol's room with a large smirk on her face.

"Hello Brother."

"Why are smirking Rebekah?" Kol questions.

"I heard yours and Kaleb's little romp yesterday."

"So?" Her older brother asks.

"So who should I tell first?" Rebekah asks, starting the blackmailing process.

Kol walks over to his sister.

"Oh I don't think you're going to tell anyone." Kol tells his little sister.

"And why not?" Rebekah is curious.

"Unless you want me to tell Hayley about your little camera." He threatens.

Rebekah's face goes white.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She denies.

"Oh I think you do. You see, I was in your room once, and I went on your laptop. To my surprise, there was a live feed of Hayley's room." Kol states to a shocked Rebekah.

"Now, I suggest that you just have sex with her and get it over with. Even without the camera, you think I haven't noticed the looks you give her. Whenever she bends over. I am surprised though if she hasn't smelled your arousal as I have. 'Maybe it's just because of our "special relationship" I know it so well." He informs her.

"Screw you Kol!"

Rebekah glares and storms out.

"That's your job." He teases.

 **Rebekah's Room**

Rebekah is pacing in her room in front of her laptop. She can't decided weather to check the Hayley webcam.

"Oh screw it." She says as she sits down in front of the laptop. She opens it up and turns to the webcam.

Hayley is on her bed without clothes. She's playing with her nipples and moaning.

Rebekah's hand wanders down her mini skirt and she begins to rub her clit. Rebekah imagines Hayley doing it to her. Hayley starts rubbing her clit as well and moaning

" _Rebekah, Bexah."_

Rebekah's eyes fly open. Hayley sits up facing the camera smirking.

"So, enjoying the show Rebek?"

Her face pales as Hayley disappears.

In a matter of seconds Hayley has Rebekah on her bed, wrists pushed under Hayley's hands.

"So, am I better in real life?" She asks Rebekah smirking.

"Yes." She gulped.

Hayley leans down and begins kissing her. Rebekah immediately kisses back. Their lips only break from each other to take Rebekah's shirt off.

Hayley is delighted to find that Rebekah has no bra. She begins to tug on Rebekah's skirt.

Rebekah grabs her skirt and rips it off smirking. Hayley steps back and looks at Rebekah's wet thong. She goes in and starts to peel it off with her teeth.

"Wait, shouldn't we talk about this?" Rebekah asks innocently.

"Aw. About us having sex? No it's okay Blondie." She remarks, pulling the thong right off of Rebekah's ankles.

Hayley dives in. She begins with rolling her tongue in circles around her pussy. She presses down on Rebekah's clit with her thumb.

Rebekah moans loudly

"Hayley, Hayley!"

Her tongue swirls into Rebekah's pussy. She pulls out just enough to stick her fingers in as well. She moves them around, adding one more finger, making it three.

Rebekah starts screaming in pleasure.

Hayley pulls her fingers out and continues exploring Rebekah's tight pussy.

About ready, she takes the palm of her hand and presses it hard against Rebekah's clit.

Rebekah screams in pleasure as her orgasm hits her. She cums into Hayley's mouth as well as on her face.

"My turn." Hayley announces.

Rebekah grabs her hips and pulls her over her face. Her pussy is directly over Rebekah's face. Hayley sits down and Rebekah digs her tongue into Hayley's vagina. Rebekah curls her tongue and causes her partner to moan in pleasure.

Rebekah might now be totally addicted her. Hayley's pussy juices taste amazing. She can see why Klaus and Elijah fuck her so often.

"YES YES!" Hayley grinds her pussy into Rebekah's mouth moaning and groaning.

Rebekah moves her tongue at lightning speed, licking everything she can't see.

Hayley's hand fall to Rebkah's knees.

"YES! LICK MY PUSSY! LICK IT LICK IT YES YES YES!"

She screams in pleasure as she reaches her orgasm and cums all over Rebekah's face.

Before anything else can happen, Rebekah wraps her her legs around Hayley's neck and pulls her down to her vagina.

Hayley smirks and presses her tongue onto her clit.

Rebekah takes some of Hayley's cum onto her fingers and shoves two fingers into Hayley's hole.

She screams and digs her face deeper into Rebekah's pussy.

They both go at tremendous speeds, licking, sucking, fingering. They both lose track of how many orgasms they have.

Finally, Rebekah pushes Hayley's pussy and deep in as it can go and pushes her tongue in deeply. Hayley screams into Rebekah's pussy and does the same, causing Rebekah to scream into her vagina.

They both reach their orgasm at the same time, and it's hard. They cum in each other's mouths, not letting a drop escape.

Hayley pulls up and falls down next to Rebekah. Both panting.

"How did _sigh_ you know about the webcam?" Rebekah asks.

"Kol told me. He thought you needed a good fuck." Hayley admits.

"He was right." She smirks at Hayley.


	3. KE

Elijah is in his study going over papers. Klaus storms in. "Elijah, Rebekah is being impossible. She insists on going with me to the bayou to talk to the wolves, even though they hate her. She won't listen to me! I swear she's-"

Elijah silences him with a long kiss. Klaus and Elijah have a tentative relationship. Elijah has always been able to calm his younger brother down. "Klaus, Rebekah is a grown woman. She is capable of making this decision without your support. It will be fine. Just, keep her as quiet as you can." Elijah chuckles and Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Fine, she can come. But Rebekah is not to start any fights or I will punish her." Klaus threatens.

"Niklaus, I will not allow you to dagger any of our siblings. Not again." The oldest brother sighs.

"I won't dagger her. Just, make her pay if she steps out of line." "Make sure she knows that, Niklaus." Elijah knows Rebekah intentionally disobeys her brother's without thinking about the consequences. Now, she has to know there will be some.

"Oh alright. But…" Klaus trails off with a mischievous look in his eyes. "We do have about 10 minutes before Rebekah and I have to leave."

Elijah gives him a look and let's out a laugh, "Well you do seem rather tense." Elijah gets on his knees in front of his oldest little brother. Klaus, eagerly, undoes his belt, but Elijah keeps the pants on.

Elijah gradually lets the pants drop, and pulls down Klaus's boxers just enough for the tip to slide out. He licks it with vigour and Klaus moans. "Uh, Elijah…we don't have much time! Shove my fucking cock in your fucking throat!" The werewolf demands.

Elijah pulls Klaus's underwear off and takes his dick into his mouth one fell swoop. Klaus moans above him, trying to not to scream. Elijah licks the cock in his mouth quickly and heavily.

Klaus is standing in the office, in ectcasy. He's always believed that Elijah is a sex God.

Elijah bobs his head up and down and grabs both of Klaus's butt cheeks to push him further into him. Elijah halts and pushes Klaus's cock in hard and holds it there. Just to see how long it will last. He lets go after a few moments to breath.

Klaus takes Elijah's head and shoves it entirely in his mouth and starts to face fuck him. Elijah just kneels there with Klaus's habdbon the back of his head, while his mouth is fucked forcefully.

"Brother-you-you know I've always missed this whenever you're daggered-ah!" Klaus moans as he deep throats Elijah.

Elijah notices when Klaus picks up speed, fucking him as hard as he can. Elijah digs his hands back into Klaus's warm butt cheeks. "EliJAH! I'm about to cum!" Klaus struggles to warn him. Elijah lets one finger slip into Klaus's ass and he erupts. Klaus shoots four strokes of cum into his older brothers mouth. Elijah just laps it up, not letting a drop escape.

Elijah holds his brother as Klaus stands there without any tension or frustration. "Well, I must go before Rebekah drives my Jeep into a tree." With one last kiss, Klaus speeds out of the room.

Elijah goes back to his desk and as soon as he hears the Jeep leave the driveway, there's a knock at the door. In the entry, Kol is standing there with an all knowing smirk. His shirt is undone and is hair is a bit messy. He's also wearing blue jeans when he struts into Elijah's office.

"Hello, Elijah." The youngest brother greets. "Can I help you with something, Kol?"

"Well, imagine my surprise, when I come to talk to you, and end up watching you letting Niklaus fuck your mouth." Elijah's eyes widen in surprise. No one knows of their relationship, except for the occasional female they've thrown into make it more exciting, but always compelled them.

"Kol, it's-it's"

"It's not what it looks like?" Kol finishes and rolls his eyes. "'Lijah you insult me. I've been alive for more than 1000 years. I know what sex is."

He strolls over to Elijah's side. The eldest brother notices Kol's sharp abs and the trail of hair burrowing down into his pants. "Your Shirt."

He points out and Kol smirks. "Am I, distracting you, 'Lijah?"

"And if I say yes?" Elijah tests the waters. Kol's smirk grows larger and he grabs Elijah's tie. Before Elijah can protest, Kol kisses him hard, sucking all the air out of his lungs.

Taking some authority, Elijah stands up and grips Kol's shirt in his hands. "I have an idea." Kol whispers. He speeds off, holding onto Elijah, and they land on Klaus's bed.

Elijah decides to air on the side of caution. He knows how reckless Kol can be. "Kol, prehapes we should take this somewhere else." His baby brother stops him quickly. "Listen, I know about you two fucking on my coffin the last time you daggered me. This is only fair." Elijah blushes, and fails to protest. Kol kissses him once again and Elijah rips off Kol's flimsy shirt. Kol takes the offensive and does the same to Elijah's suit jacket and his shirt, tearing the tie in two to get it off.

Elijah flips Kol and gets on top of him, kissing down to his neck. "You know-out of all my years, I've never quite had a cock in my ass. I'd-love you to be my first." Kol moans in a loss as Elijah lifts up from his neck. "Of course, dear brother."

Elijah makes to takes his pants off as Kol works on his. By the time Elijah is totally naked, Kol is in the doggy position, with his butt on display, as he slowly, agonizingly, takes off his jeans, and then his black blouse shorts. Elijah has never admitted it before, but he's always admired his brother's supple ass. Even when they were human and he saw Kol changing.

The second after Elijah takes in what he's seeing, what Kol trusts him enough to offer him, he notices it's rather, larger than Klaus's. More round. Elijah slips in one finger gently and Kol bites his lip to stop from screaming. After working it in fully, Elijah adds another finger.

"Please, Elijah. Just fuck me." Kol begs. Elijah notices the similarities in bed with Klaus and Kol. They both have no restrictions against begging.

After loosening him up, Elijah lines his hard cock at Kol's entrance.

"I'm going to countdown, and when I reach one I'll push in. Okay?" Elijah wants his little brother to enjoy this. It's, a start. Of making up to him all the years of neglect and betrayal.

Kol simply nods his head. "Three, two, one." Elijah plunges in fully causing Kol to let out a scream.

Elijah starts softly until Kol protests, "Just fuck me already Elijah."

Elijah smirks and pounds into Kol's ass. He starts smacking his ass, taking a turn with each cheek.

Kol moans. He feels the perfect balance of pain and pleasure.

Kol feels Elijah's hairy thighs brush his own and groans. Elijah lifts one of Kol's thighs and fucks him harder. Kol lets out an ear piercing scream and Elijah targets it. Knowing that it's his prostrate.

Kol feels that all to familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. His balls tighten as Elijah fucks him harder and harder. "I LOVE YOU ELIJAH!" Kol screams. "I LOVE YOU TOO KOL!" Elijah feels the same tightening in his balls and grabs Kol's penis, jacking it for his baby brother. After a few more thrusts, Kol lets loose and cums five strokes onto Elijah's hand. Elijah howls as he cums an equal amount into Kol's big ass.

After a moment of bliss, Elijah pulls out and Kol collapses. Elijah gently kisses Kol's butt repeatedly.

"I love you Elijah." Kol whispers as Elijah rests his head on his brother's big ass. "I love you too Kol."


	4. KHayley

After Kol and Elijah's 'quality' time yesterday, the former witch is feeling quite refreshed. The whole family is out and Kol is in the attic working out on treadmill. Klaus refuses to allow Kol to keep his dangerous work out equipment where Hope can get hurt.

Kol was lucky enough to get all his workout equipment vampire tailored. Like 4 tonne dumbbells. He's been doing working out all day. He hasn't even noticed it's the full moon tonight.

"Knock, knock." Kol turns off the treadmill to see Hayley standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Hayley. I thought you guys were going out with Hope tonight." He really wasn't sure why Hayley was up here. Sure they're family, but they really don't have much of a relationship. The two of them hardly talk.

"We did but Klaus wanted to take Hope for ice cream and everyone else wanted to go to,"

The mother Hybrid shrugs.

"You didn't?" Kol takes a long drink from his blood bottle. It's a water bottle but filled with blood instead. It was his own creation.

"Honestly, I thought since you were home we could take some time to get to know each other. We're family Kol and I think we should start acting like it. Plus knowing them they'll be gone for hours." Kol snickers at Hayley's remark. The Mikaelson's do have a bit of an ice cream problem. Once they get started…

"Um, sure. We should probably get alcohol for this."

"Definitely." The two of them make their way downstairs and Hayley gets out a bottle of scotch.

"Wolfy, we'll need something a little stronger." Kol grabs vodka, hard lemaonade, gin and tequila.

Hayley raises her brow, "Hard lemonade?"

"The two of us have never had a conversation on our own. We need this. Especially you, Mummy."

They set up all their booze in the living room with two shot glasses. "So how are we going to do this?" The Alpha wonders, quite curious.

"20 questions. Anything we want to know about the other; we have to answer honestly. Everytime you answer a question, you take a shot." The rowdy Mikaelson explains. Hayley agrees and they get started.

 _18 shots later_

Given how strong the liquor is, the two of them have gotten a _bit_ drunk.

"So Kol, how old were you for you're first time?"

Kols eyes widen. He wasn't expecting something like that right off the bat.

"I was sixteen." He answers hurriedly before taking a shot.

Hayley is finally really curious. They both started light, but as the shots go one, they've been getting more daring. "Alright my turn. Have you and Klaus had sex since you got pregnant with Hope?"

The werewolf's jaw drops a bit at the question. she doesn't want anyone, especially Elijah to know about this. But if her and Kol are going to actually going to be friends, she needs to try to trust him.

"Yes. But only everyone once a while. And never when Elijah and I were dating." Kol smirks while she throws back a shot of vodka. He finds it hilarious how all his siblings, including Rebekah, have fucked this girl, by his estimate, at least a few times.

Hayley wants to learn more in regards to her last question, "What was you're first time like Kol?" The Mikaelson groans loudly. "Why are you so interested?"

"Because I am and we promised to answer one another's questions." Kol rolls his eyes and legs out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine. Like I told you, I was 16."

"Go on." Even though she's totally drunk, the fact that Kol is trying so hard to hide this only strengthens Hayley's interest in the topic.

"So I was 16, and it was the full moon. Klaus and I had been fighting so I stormed out in the middle of the night from where we had been hiding from werewolves. I was stupid and I got lost and I found a girl. She was naked and, seeing me she instantly got wet."

Hayley rolls her eyes.

"Why I didn't notice, at first, was her moonlight ring. She was a wolf and she was exploring her first full moon as a human. I thought she was just a scared girl so I told her I'd protect her from the wolves. We got to talking and one thing led to another..."

Hayley gives him a suspicious look, "Then her sisters came along. Turns out she was a triplet. And like all ladies, they loved me. Being my first time I didn't do as well as I could have, but those wolves surely taught me a few things."

Hayley may not be that close with Kol, but she knows we would never be embarrassed with screwing a bunch of girls at the same time.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kol rolls his eyes playfully. "Take you're too off and I'll tell you."

Hayley rips off her blouse, effectively dropping Kol's jaw. His pants tighten when he sees she's not wearing a bra and her nipples are erect.

"Keep going." The most attractive Original eyes her suspiciously. "I'll tell you on one condition."

Hayley nods her head, knowing what it is.

"You have to have sex with me." Hesitating, Hayley soon agreees; dying to know Kol's secret.

"I became their sub." The Hybrid can't hide her total and complete shock. She never thought Kol would let any woman dominate him; let alone multiple.

"When I became a vampire though, I dominated all of them. In every way they did to me. I was young and vulnerable when I met them and I swore I wouldn't let anyone else take advantage of me like that again. I certainly taught them a lesson."

Hayley can just imagine how dominate Kol is in the sack. How hard he goes. Especially when he's vengeful like he was with the werewolf triplets.

Kol takes a another shot before taking on his shirt and pouncing on Hayley.

"Ready to fuck?"

Hayley nods and pulls Kol into a kiss. It's full of liquor and heat. They both know there's never going to be anything between them, except what's inbetween their thighs.

Kol rips Hayley's jeans to shreds; as well as her panties; while kissing her; sticking two fingers into her pussy. Hayley lets out a little scream of surprise. Kol loves how wet she is. She's practically sopping.

Hayley uses her strength to pull down Kol's tight jeans, glad that he's not wearing any underwear.

Hayley starts clawing at Kol's butt. It's larger than she expected. If they ever did this again she's definitely want to get back there.

After some naked groping, Kol pulls them up to their feet and to the floor, making sure they're both standing though. He doesn't want to let Hayley grab onto anything.

"Ready, Hayley?"

"Oh yes." He bends her over and shoves his cock up her ass, taking her by surprise. "Whoa, Kol!" He fucks his entire cock into her asshole. "Have my brother's never fucked you like this? Have they sodamized you?" Kol doesn't need an answer. He can tell by her heart rate.

"You're dirty little slut aren't you?" He spanks her hard. With all his vampire power, he spanks her like never before.

"Letting me take one of you're virginities? After riding both my brothers?" He pushes his fingers back in her pussy, adding a third one.

Hayley moans even louder.

"You like that? You like my fingers ducking your tight little pussy while _this_ big cock fucks you're ass?" Hayley nods, her mouth too dry to speak.

Hayley pulls her hands back and spreads her cheeks even more so Kol can get a clear view of her hole.

"Good little Wolf." After fucking for a few more minutes, they both work up a real sweat, going faster and faster.

"Faster, Kol. Faster, faster faster!" Kol fucks harder than he ever has before, shoving a forth finger up Hayley's pussy. "KOL!" She screams. That forth finger causes her to orgasm, hard. This causes her ass to clench which sends Kol over the edge, cumming in her ass.

They fall to the grojnd, breathing heavily. "Want to go again?" Kol flips Hayley into the doggy style position and now sticks his cock up her pussy.

As the night goes on, Kol continues giving Hayley 6 more orgasms without stopping.

"Kol, you're so good." "You're not too bad yourself. You've got the tightest pussy I've fucked in a while. What do you say to us doing this more often?"

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Hayley screams. Kol hasn't stopped hitting her g-spot in over an hour.

"Fuck me Kol. Fuck me like a good little bitch." Kol groans, slamming into her one more before her pussy tightens as much as it can, squirting out over his cock and the ground. With that, Kol erupts in her pussy, cumming heavily into her tight little pussy.

They stay like that for several minutes before Kol stands. He picks Hayley up and brings her over to the couch. Kissing her, he lies down next to her.

Before falling asleep, he sees Klaus and Rebekah staring at him in shock. He smirks and winks at them befor cuddling up next to Hayley.

Now, Hayley has had sex with every living Original. Whose next?


	5. Kol Hayley

After Kol and Elijah's 'quality' time yesterday, the former witch is feeling quite refreshed. The whole family is out and Kol is in the attic working out on treadmill. Klaus refuses to allow Kol to keep his dangerous work out equipment where Hope can get hurt.

Kol was lucky enough to get all his workout equipment vampire tailored. Like 4 tonne dumbbells. He's been doing working out all day. He hasn't even noticed it's the full moon tonight.

"Knock, knock." Kol turns off the treadmill to see Hayley standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Hayley. I thought you guys were going out with Hope tonight." He really wasn't sure why Hayley was up here. Sure they're family, but they really don't have much of a relationship. The two of them hardly talk.

"We did but Klaus wanted to take Hope for ice cream and everyone else wanted to go to,"

The mother Hybrid shrugs.

"You didn't?" Kol takes a long drink from his blood bottle. It's a water bottle but filled with blood instead. It was his own creation.

"Honestly, I thought since you were home we could take some time to get to know each other. We're family Kol and I think we should start acting like it. Plus knowing them they'll be gone for hours." Kol snickers at Hayley's remark. The Mikaelson's do have a bit of an ice cream problem. Once they get started…

"Um, sure. We should probably get alcohol for this."

"Definitely." The two of them make their way downstairs and Hayley gets out a bottle of scotch.

"Wolfy, we'll need something a little stronger." Kol grabs vodka, hard lemaonade, gin and tequila.

Hayley raises her brow, "Hard lemonade?"

"The two of us have never had a conversation on our own. We need this. Especially you, Mummy."

They set up all their booze in the living room with two shot glasses. "So how are we going to do this?" The Alpha wonders, quite curious.

"20 questions. Anything we want to know about the other; we have to answer honestly. Everytime you answer a question, you take a shot." The rowdy Mikaelson explains. Hayley agrees and they get started.

 _18 shots later_

Given how strong the liquor is, the two of them have gotten a _bit_ drunk.

"So Kol, how old were you for you're first time?"

Kols eyes widen. He wasn't expecting something like that right off the bat.

"I was sixteen." He answers hurriedly before taking a shot.

Hayley is finally really curious. They both started light, but as the shots go one, they've been getting more daring. "Alright my turn. Have you and Klaus had sex since you got pregnant with Hope?"

The werewolf's jaw drops a bit at the question. she doesn't want anyone, especially Elijah to know about this. But if her and Kol are going to actually going to be friends, she needs to try to trust him.

"Yes. But only everyone once a while. And never when Elijah and I were dating." Kol smirks while she throws back a shot of vodka. He finds it hilarious how all his siblings, including Rebekah, have fucked this girl, by his estimate, at least a few times.

Hayley wants to learn more in regards to her last question, "What was you're first time like Kol?" The Mikaelson groans loudly. "Why are you so interested?"

"Because I am and we promised to answer one another's questions." Kol rolls his eyes and legs out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine. Like I told you, I was 16."

"Go on." Even though she's totally drunk, the fact that Kol is trying so hard to hide this only strengthens Hayley's interest in the topic.

"So I was 16, and it was the full moon. Klaus and I had been fighting so I stormed out in the middle of the night from where we had been hiding from werewolves. I was stupid and I got lost and I found a girl. She was naked and, seeing me she instantly got wet."

Hayley rolls her eyes.

"Why I didn't notice, at first, was her moonlight ring. She was a wolf and she was exploring her first full moon as a human. I thought she was just a scared girl so I told her I'd protect her from the wolves. We got to talking and one thing led to another..."

Hayley gives him a suspicious look, "Then her sisters came along. Turns out she was a triplet. And like all ladies, they loved me. Being my first time I didn't do as well as I could have, but those wolves surely taught me a few things."

Hayley may not be that close with Kol, but she knows we would never be embarrassed with screwing a bunch of girls at the same time.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kol rolls his eyes playfully. "Take you're too off and I'll tell you."

Hayley rips off her blouse, effectively dropping Kol's jaw. His pants tighten when he sees she's not wearing a bra and her nipples are erect.

"Keep going." The most attractive Original eyes her suspiciously. "I'll tell you on one condition."

Hayley nods her head, knowing what it is.

"You have to have sex with me." Hesitating, Hayley soon agreees; dying to know Kol's secret.

"I became their sub." The Hybrid can't hide her total and complete shock. She never thought Kol would let any woman dominate him; let alone multiple.

"When I became a vampire though, I dominated all of them. In every way they did to me. I was young and vulnerable when I met them and I swore I wouldn't let anyone else take advantage of me like that again. I certainly taught them a lesson."

Hayley can just imagine how dominate Kol is in the sack. How hard he goes. Especially when he's vengeful like he was with the werewolf triplets.

Kol takes a another shot before taking on his shirt and pouncing on Hayley.

"Ready to fuck?"

Hayley nods and pulls Kol into a kiss. It's full of liquor and heat. They both know there's never going to be anything between them, except what's inbetween their thighs.

Kol rips Hayley's jeans to shreds; as well as her panties; while kissing her; sticking two fingers into her pussy. Hayley lets out a little scream of surprise. Kol loves how wet she is. She's practically sopping.

Hayley uses her strength to pull down Kol's tight jeans, glad that he's not wearing any underwear.

Hayley starts clawing at Kol's butt. It's larger than she expected. If they ever did this again she's definitely want to get back there.

After some naked groping, Kol pulls them up to their feet and to the floor, making sure they're both standing though. He doesn't want to let Hayley grab onto anything.

"Ready, Hayley?"

"Oh yes." He bends her over and shoves his cock up her ass, taking her by surprise. "Whoa, Kol!" He fucks his entire cock into her asshole. "Have my brother's never fucked you like this? Have they sodamized you?" Kol doesn't need an answer. He can tell by her heart rate.

"You're dirty little slut aren't you?" He spanks her hard. With all his vampire power, he spanks her like never before.

"Letting me take one of you're virginities? After riding both my brothers?" He pushes his fingers back in her pussy, adding a third one.

Hayley moans even louder.

"You like that? You like my fingers ducking your tight little pussy while _this_ big cock fucks you're ass?" Hayley nods, her mouth too dry to speak.

Hayley pulls her hands back and spreads her cheeks even more so Kol can get a clear view of her hole.

"Good little Wolf." After fucking for a few more minutes, they both work up a real sweat, going faster and faster.

"Faster, Kol. Faster, faster faster!" Kol fucks harder than he ever has before, shoving a forth finger up Hayley's pussy. "KOL!" She screams. That forth finger causes her to orgasm, hard. This causes her ass to clench which sends Kol over the edge, cumming in her ass.

They fall to the grojnd, breathing heavily. "Want to go again?" Kol flips Hayley into the doggy style position and now sticks his cock up her pussy.

As the night goes on, Kol continues giving Hayley 6 more orgasms without stopping.

"Kol, you're so good." "You're not too bad yourself. You've got the tightest pussy I've fucked in a while. What do you say to us doing this more often?"

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Hayley screams. Kol hasn't stopped hitting her g-spot in over an hour.

"Fuck me Kol. Fuck me like a good little bitch." Kol groans, slamming into her one more before her pussy tightens as much as it can, squirting out over his cock and the ground. With that, Kol erupts in her pussy, cumming heavily into her tight little pussy.

They stay like that for several minutes before Kol stands. He picks Hayley up and brings her over to the couch. Kissing her, he lies down next to her.

Before falling asleep, he sees Klaus and Rebekah staring at him in shock. He smirks and winks at them befor cuddling up next to Hayley.

Now, Hayley has had sex with every living Original. Whose next? Wait and see.


End file.
